


Of boyfriends and dogs

by littlemisscanteven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscanteven/pseuds/littlemisscanteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is planning on making Destiel come true and wants the help of Sam Winchester.<br/>But as soon as she talked to Sam about it she realises that the only thing is the Winchesters to be happy.<br/>She changes her plans immediatly?<br/>What is she up to?Will Sam play along?And will Dean and Cas get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of boyfriends and dogs

Of boyfriends and dogs  
"Y/N have you seen Cas?" Dean asked me.  
"No I haven`t,is it important?"  
"Not really I jut wanted to...nevermind!What are you doing?Watching some porn?"Dean looked at your laptop you have closed the very moment he got into your room.  
"DEAN!"  
"Woah Y/N, no need to be ashamed we all do that from time to time" Dean winked.  
"You do!And no it`s not porn it`s something different" Please don`t look.How terrible it would be if he finds out that you are buying "I love Destiel" T-shirts for him and for Cas.  
"Alright,alright I got it.Then uh..I`ll leave you alone not watching porn"Dean replied with his most sarcastic smile.  
"Go search your boyfriend jerk."  
"Cas is not...You know what screw you!"He turned around and left my room.Sometimes he really is obnoxious.Maybe I shouldn`t have called Cas his boyfriend,but he had it comming!Should I risk talking to him about his feelings about Cas?Better not!That dude lives in a constant state of denial and so does Cas.  
Well one day he will have to talk to Cas and I want to make sure that it is soon,but I need help.I get up to search for Sam.It bugs him as well,so maybe we can find a plan on getting these sons of bitches to make out.  
After I checked his room ,I go to the library where I finally find him.  
"Moose!" I yell so he will look up from his book.  
He did and let out a big sigh.  
"Could you please stop calling me that?Why even moose?"  
"I don`t know but Crowley gave you the nickname.I`m just using it"Bad excuse,but I love calling him moose.I mean come on!The king of hell is responsible for that.I wonder if Crowley ever forgets that he is supposed to be the bad guy in this story.  
"Okay,just don`t!"  
"Party pooper!But that`s not the reason why I am here!I need some Destiel-action!"  
"Destiel-action?" Sam raised his eyebrow and gave me a puzzled look.  
"Sam we both know that they belong together we just need to get it started!"Maybe it wasn`t the best idea to plan on playing cupid with Sam,even though he would look good in diapers.  
"I`m coping with them way longer than you and let me tell you:this won`t work!Charlie once tried that as well."As he mentioned Charlie Sam`s voice cracked.He still thinks her death was his fault.  
"Sam..."I want to comfort him and tell him that everything will be alright in the end,but the truth is:I can`t!We are hunters and our lives are short and painful.When I first came to the bunker I thought they`d only keep me there to replace her,but soon we grew onto each other and the Winchesters became my family.The reason why I want Dean in a relationship with Cas is that he is happier when the angel is around him and it seems like hundreds of tons of weight is pulled off of his chest.Dean deserves to be happy.But so does Sam!  
I know what the Hunter community says about him:He was addicted to demon blood,started the apocalypse,was the vessel of Lucifer and part time soul-less.They are of the opinion that the youngest Winchester is a threat to the human race and that he is annoying and that the world needs to get rid of him epecially now that he released the darkness by removing the mark of cain.That`s only one side of Sam Winchester.They never got to see his good sides.Sam loves his family,he loves dogs and enjoys reading!He would sacrifice himself to save the world,what he actually did.No one knows that,when he thinks we wouldn`t notice,he cries himself to sleep,mourning over his lost mother,his father,Bobby and now Kevin and Charlie.  
Being a hunter has its price and Sam has had to pay much more than one can imagine.But nobody cares.Nobody but Dean and me.  
I should try to make him laugh again.He barely does.We barely do!Our road trips in the Impala always feel like home,but there are hours were no one talks,not because we don`t talk to each other,but because we don`t want to be a burden.So we keep things to ourselves and suffer in silence.This has to stop.We need a change.Now!  
Forgotten are my plans on getting Dean and Cas together.The most important thing now is to improve our communication.Hunters aren`t talkative,but it can`t go on like this.  
When did I get this thoughtful and sophisticated?I guess living among the Winchesters lets you mature.Nevermind.  
"...that would probably work,don`t you think Y/N?"Sam ended his monologue.  
Shit!I was so busy minding my own business that I didn`t pay attention to Sam.Poor moose.  
"Huh?Ehh...sure!" Good job Y/N he surely will buy this.  
"Do you even know what I am talking about?" He laughed.At least he took it with humor.  
"I am sorry no.I was thinking about something else?"  
"Tell me!Another Destiel plan?"He seemed eager,maybe he is shipping them even harder than I do,but we have time for that later.  
"Actually no!I was thinking about what you have done for me.How you have always been there when I needed you.When someone needs you,you forget about everything else and you are so selfless and kind and you are so underappreciated."  
"Don`t make me blush.I sure did something good in my life but I sure as hell have done more bad things."Sam looked down as if it was all to much for him.It definitely was.  
"Stop it Sam!You know you are one of the good ones.We all are.But what I wanted to say is,we need to talk more.I see you coping with your problems alone and don`t let me getting started on Dean.You both try it on your own and it doesn`t work,doens`t it?"  
"It doesn`t" Sam admitted. "But what do think we should do?Make our own talk show?The evening with Sam and Dean?That`s ridicoulous and you know it.We`re fine.No need to worry Y/N!"  
"You are so stubborn!" Why didn`t he want me to help?  
"I know sweetie"He shrugged it of like it was no big deal.Wait,a deal?I can work with that.  
"Okay listen!You,Dean and I we will talk during our dinners and we do not keep things to ourselves anymore and I will make sure that you will get our god damn dog!"  
"Deal!But just because I want to see you try to convince Dean to talk about his feelings AND getting a dog"Now he was mocking me.I don`t care.  
"Deal!You`ll see.Dean will be butter in my hands" I smiled devilish at Sam,who laughed and left the library.  
Fuck!What have I done?At least he is willing to talk but how on earth will I get Mister-no-chick-flick-moments to talk about himself?  
I got up and went to Dean`s room.Without knocking I stormed into it.Better get things done now than never.But what I found behind the door surprised me.  
It isn`t the first time that I caught Dean making out with random women.The real surprise was,that he wasn`t with a woman but with a man.More precicely Cas!  
"Unbelievable!I knew you were going to snog Cas one day!"  
"Y/N!" Dean shouted startled."I..we are not...Don`t tell Sam!"  
"Yeah,don`t deny it baby!I know what`s up!Just hear me out:We will all start talking more about our feelings,nightmares and problems during dinner.Secrets are not allowed in this house anymore.And by the way we are getting a dog."  
"Talking?Dogs?Y/N what is wrong?Everything is fine the way it is now"Dean mumbled gruffy.  
"Dean,she is right you know that"Cas interrupted.  
"See!Listen to your boyfriend!" I couldn`t resist.I had to smile as bright as I could.  
"You shut your mouth.I can cope with your talking about emotions crap,but we sure as hell won`t get a dog.Those beasts shed!"  
"You don`t have a say on that topic Dean-O!I decided so and now it is law!" Maybe I went to far with the Dean-O.His face went red.  
"FINE!If i`ll let you fet a furry thing will you shut your mouth?"  
"Yes!" I turned around and closed the door.Time to get a dog before he can change his mind.  
"MOOOSE!" I run toward him.  
"What is it?" Sam lets out a sigh.  
"Time to get a dog" He better keep the deal,otherwise...I don`t know yet but he won`t like it,that`s for sure.  
"You coaxed him?"  
I proudly said :"Sure!My arguments were invincible."  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Nope.But hey!What are you going to name the dog?"  
Sam`s eyes light up."I don`t know,but I know you.You have one on your mind.Tell me."  
"Destiel!"  
And Sam burst out into laughter, after what has felt like years.It was a pure,warm and honest laughter full of joy and relief.It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heared in my entire life.


End file.
